


Anything But Ordinary

by marvelandimagine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, New York City, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-serum Steve x reader. Reader and Steve hesitantly go on a double date with Bucky and her best friend but find solace, adventure and love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You gazed into the small mirror hanging above your friend Margaret’s vanity, applying your mascara with concentration and with a small smile as Margaret rambled on excitedly.

“And Y/N, I can’t WAIT for you to meet James, he’s just a dream and his friend Steve sounds absolutely perfect for you,” she squealed happily, her blond curls bouncing before she fell backwards onto her bed with a contented sigh.

Without looking up from the mirror, you gave a patient reply: “Just like all the other meatheads you tried to set me up with were supposed to be perfect for me?”

“But that’s the thing! This guy isn’t a meathead at all! He’s not even a soldier!”

That got your attention. “What do you mean he’s not a soldier?” you asked, taking your gaze away from the mirror, dumbfounded. Practically every man your age was in some form of military service unless he was in the hospital or a farmer. “Marg,” you said with a groan. “Is this guy some schmuck from the country? I won’t have two things to say to him.”

Margaret giggled and grabbed your hand. “No, silly! He’s from Brooklyn, don’t you worry. But,” her normally cheerful countenance fell and you looked at her with concern, “James told me that Steve was real sick as a kid, like scarlet fever and everything, and it made him real sick when he was growing up and all.” She continued on sadly. “He’s got asthma and heart problems and is pretty skinny from being so sick all the time. The army wouldn’t let him in – he tried at least three times. But James absolutely adores him; said he’s his best friend and the sweetest and toughest guy he knows. They’ve been friends since they were little; James’ family took Steve in after his parents passed away. They’re like brothers.”

Your skeptical expression softened as Margaret spoke and your heart broke for this Steve, the torment and bullying he must’ve been put through growing up and his frustration with being held back from joining the military with so many other men ready to serve their country.

“Wow,” you said softly. “That’s really sad.” You continued with a sad smile. “At least he’s definitely different than those other guys you had me go out with.”

Margaret made a face and you laughed with her. “Yeah, there were a few doozies in there. I just want you to be happy, Y/N. You deserve a great guy. And this Steve guy sounds awfully nice, I think you’ll actually like him.”

You sighed and looked at Margaret’s bright and happy face and couldn’t bring yourself to tell her the truth: that you hadn’t felt true happiness in months, and you really didn’t think some guy you were set up with would change that. But how could you say no to your best friend and a free date?

“Thanks, Marg.” You stood up and ran a hand through your loose curls, grabbing your dark jacket with your other hand. You forced a grin. “Here’s to hoping he’s not another doozie.”

You linked arms with your best friend as you shut the door behind you both, hating yourself for the longing you felt in the pit of your stomach for your words to hold true. That you did want someone.

-

“I’m telling you, Stevie, you’re going to love Margaret. She’s a doll. And the way she described Y/N makes it sound like you two are going to get along wonderfully.”

Steve sighed and stared at Bucky, who was currently running his hands through his dark locks, eyes fixated on the mirror in front of him as he slicked his hair to the side. Steve’s heart twinged with jealousy, knowing full well how girls looked at Bucky and how girls looked at him. Steve tried to handle his countless rejections with humor, but it still stung inside watching his dates stare after Bucky; their glassed over eyes full of regret that they were stuck with Bucky’s friend and not the soldier himself. He never blamed Bucky, of course, but going out only to be let down time and time again was really starting to get old.

“Just like you said about the last three girls, Bucky,” Steve said dryly, a sas smile appearing on his face as Bucky immediately ran over to him and shook his shoulders excitedly.

“Yeah, OK, well those girls weren’t the sharpest tools in the shed anyways. And we know how smart you are! And Margaret’s friend is really smart too, she’s in her last year of college and everything!” Bucky noticed the forced smile on Steve’s face and sighed, his expression softening as he clapped his best friend’s shoulder. “Look, Steve, she really does sound like a nice girl, and I know she’s pretty because Margaret showed me a picture. You, Steven Rogers, are going to have a nice time with a nice girl tonight, alright? I promise.”

Steve looked into Bucky’s face, so full of concern and sincerity; his genuine desire to lift his friend from his loneliness and to have someone see him for who he was past the scrawny kid from Brooklyn. And while Steve had resigned himself to the notion that just wasn’t possible, he just couldn’t say no to the date when looking into Bucky’s eager face.

Forcing a smile to pacify Bucky, Steve swallowed and grabbed his jacket, carefully tucking his sketchbook in the inner pocket. If the date didn’t work out, he could at least get some good sketches in. He turned to Bucky, the same forced smile on his face. “Let’s give this a shot.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky leaned back casually on the bench near the entrance to the fair, eyes roaming and catching the glances of passing girls; smirking as they giggled at his wink. Steve sat next to Bucky, ignoring Bucky’s predictable charm with the ladies and trying to curb his anxieties by sketching.

Tongue between his teeth, his pencil dashed around the page as he worked on capturing the effervescent quality of the carnival: brights lights twinkling as a replacement for the stars in the New York sky, couples and kids rushing about in a blur of sugar and booze fueled energy. He had just about gotten the Ferris wheel done when he heard Bucky’s voice and his heartbeat started racing: “There you beautiful ladies are!” Bucky tapped Steve’s shoulder gently and the two rose from the bench, Steve hastily shoving his sketchpad in his jacket pocket.

Steve’s eyes roamed from the blonde already sprinting at Bucky to you standing there nervously before flashing him a small smile. Margaret was right – he was kind of sickly. But she didn’t mention that he had a really cute smile; one full of warmth and a palatable nervousness that was actually quite endearing. It wasn’t often that you met men that didn’t come onto you with full bravado and machismo. His brown hair was parted neatly, but still stuck up in odd ends that showed he fought a losing battle with a comb. He was a little taller than you were and you actually found yourself attracted to him – he didn’t seem arrogant, he just seemed sweet and a little shy.

While these thoughts floated around in your head, Steve was busy fighting to keep his breathing steady. Bucky wasn’t lying – you were really pretty. But he felt a twinge in his chest, fighting a humorless smile at the thought of a girl like you liking a guy who looked like he did. Who wasn’t even a soldier. He didn’t stand a chance.

The blonde squealed excitedly, eagerly throwing her arms around Bucky’s neck before allowing herself to be twirled around. “Well don’t you look pretty as a picture, Marg,” Bucky crooned happily, eliciting further giggles of delight from the young woman. “Oh, James, you’re just saying that,” she squeaked enthusiastically. 

You and Steve both stood there awkwardly watching your friends swooning over each other. You met his gaze and he grimaced wryly, shrugging his shoulders as if to say, “What are you gonna do?.” Your hand slid over your mouth to cover your laugh – maybe this Steve guy wouldn’t be such a bad date after all. And maybe he wasn’t that shy. You both moved forward at the same time, you extending your hand to meet his. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who thinks all that sappy stuff is too much. I’m Y/N,” you said warmly, your smile widening further as red spread across Steve’s pale face at the touch of your hand.

“Nice to meet you, m’am,” he stammered with a shy smile. “And it’s not that I think romantic stuff is bad – I’ve just seen a lot of it with Bucky. A LOT of it.”

You chuckled as you nodded your head in agreement – Marg was the same way. You were suddenly confused, however, catching a shiny streak of silver smudged against your palm. You looked at it curiously and rubbed it with your thumb. You looked up at Steve and saw his face reddening, his eyes wide with apprehension.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I was sketching before you came here and I must have got pencil on my hands,” he said nervously, fumbling in his jacket pocket before procuring a small navy handkerchief.

You smiled gratefully at the gesture before asking enthusiastically, “You sketch? Is that a regular thing? Can I see?”

Steve was amazed that his jaw didn’t drop to the ground right there. Here’s a beautiful girl who not only wasn’t ogling Bucky, but actually teased him and her friend with him, who wasn’t upset that she got pencil on her AND she was genuinely interested in his drawings? There was no way. Maybe he did actually manage to sneak into enlisting and he died and was in heaven now.

You felt yourself racked with nerves as Steve gazed at you intently, looking at you almost as if you were a ghost.

“Don’t seem too eager, Y/N. Wait, what, since when am I eager to learn anything about a guy?” Your thoughts echoed incredulously. “You just haven’t met any guy worth learning about” A sage voice in your head replied.

Snapping yourself out of your thoughts, you tried to appear casual. “It’s alright if you don’t want to show me, I realize drawing can be a pretty personal thing and I’m sorry if I was rude.”

Steve came back down to Earth at your words.

“She’s apologizing, why is she doing that, she didn’t do anything wrong, she’s amazing,”

“Slow down, Rogers. Let’s not forget how every other date of yours has turned out.”

“Yeah, but she’s not like every other date I’ve had!”

Steve managed to calm down his racing thoughts but couldn’t tame the excitement that poured out of him.

“Of course! They really aren’t that good, though, just things I work on in my spare time, the subject changes all the time but I really do like sketching landscapes –” he broke off with a sinking feeling at the amused look on your face, mistaking it for derision.

“I sound like an idiot, don’t I?” he said flatly.

“Oh no! On the contrary, actually. I wish I could draw.” You paused for a second, seeing the skeptical look on his face. You sighed dramatically and interlaced your arm with his, trying to keep color from flooding into your cheeks at the bold gesture so out of character for you. “Trust me, Steve, if I thought you sounded like an idiot, I would tell you. You’re a refreshing change from the goons Marg usually sets me up with.”

Steve felt his chest swell at your words, the trepidation and insecurity he was so used to feeling slowly starting to dissipate. “Wow. Thanks. That’s. Wow. I’m definitely not used to getting the favorable comparison to soldiers from the girls Bucky sets me up with,” he said incredulously.

You looked at him sadly, his jaw set and his eyes staring out in front of him at Bucky and Marg. You knew how it felt to be compared to your best friend and you knew how much it hurt. How lonely it could be.

“C’mon you two, we’re going in!” Marg and Bucky waved back at you, smug smiles on their faces as if to say “We told you so, lovebirds.”

You squeezed Steve’s arm a little tighter, a tingling sensation racing through your veins at the thrilled smile that now lit up his features; meeting your eyes with his own glimmering with something like hope.

“Hey, it’s their loss, Steve. Now, can you be a dear and escort a lady into this marvelous carnival?” You said, faking your best posh accent as he chuckled.

“M’am, it would be my honest to God pleasure.”


	3. Chapter 3

The four of you walked in a row through the crowded carnival paths, Bucky catching Steve’s eye while your head was turned the other way and giving him the look of puppy-like excitement that only Bucky could have while still looking handsome as ever, mouthing “YOU GO ROGERS,” as Steve felt himself smiling, genuinely smiling back. No wonder why Bucky was always out on some date––it made all the difference when the girl you were out with was actually interested.

As an added bonus to the natural conversation you and Steve carried, both you and Steve found yourselves happily getting along with each other’s best friends––but not to the point where it could cause any jealousy. You really were enjoying listening to Bucky regale you and Marg with details of one of Steve’s childhood fights while the two squabbled over the details like a married couple, but after getting jostled for the umpteenth time by couples and kids and families trying to squeeze by you, you figured it was time to break off for a bit in a smaller unit.

“Do you guys want to split up and meet back at the gate in like an hour? Roaming in our squad of four is not doing well for my sides,” you joked, proving the point as one particularly aggressive boy ran by, jabbing you in the side with a surprisingly hard elbow and causing you to yell in irritation.  
“YEAH, KEEP RUNNING, PUNK,” you shouted, rubbing at your side and shaking your head as Steve and the others burst into laughter.

“That’s what I call him all the time,” Bucky chuckled, nodding at Steve and Steve gave a knowing smirk in response.

“Thanks, jerk.” Steve looked back at you with a grin. “Wow, never thought I’d hear such a proper lady yell out like that.”

You laughed and jabbed at Steve playfully in retaliation, “I’ll show you proper, you punk.” Your heart sank quickly, however, as you watched him wince for a millisecond in real pain. Once Steve was comfortable, his nerves dissipated and revealed his sarcastic wit, enthusiasm and good-naturedness––just like any other guy out there. It was easy to forget how fragile he was.

Steve caught your apologetic gaze with a smile and before you could say anything, took your hand in his and started moving away from Bucky and Marg. “We’ll catch up with you guys later.”

Bucky whispered audibly with a wicked grin: “Oooo, good luck, Stevie, she’s all yours!” as Steve shushed him and you tried to keep yourself from smiling. “Have fun, kids!” Marg called out, waggling her fingers triumphantly before turning and pulling Bucky toward the Ferris Wheel as he laughed at her enthusiasm.

Once they were out of range, you turned to Steve quickly. “I’m so sorry, I forgot about, um, well-” you froze awkwardly as you didn’t know exactly how to classify Steve’s frail state. Steve shrugged and gave a sad smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You didn’t do anything wrong. And don’t worry, I’m tougher than I look.”

You jumped at the chance to lighten the mood. “I’d have to agree judging by all those stories Bucky told me about dragging you away from fighting every schoolyard bully in the city … a habit he told me has yet to cease?”

Steve nudged you playfully and you felt yourself take a relieved exhale. “Hey, if Buck gets to take care of the bad guys out there, I can at least try to take a crack at the ones here.” He made a face. “And there’s definitely some bad ones here.”

Your heart softened at his earnestness, his desire to do good without thought of what could happen to him; what could hurt him. “Well, one thing’s for sure, Steve Rogers,” you said affectionately, pulling him to a halt and feeling your heart skip a beat as his blue eyes met yours. “I’ve met a lot of bad fellas in my day, but you are certainly not one of them.” You smiled as his cheeks reddened, continuing on cheekily. “And not only do I know this just from talking to you tonight, but because I also know you’re DYING to get your date a hot dog and maybe one for yourself too so she doesn’t feel weird eating by herself.”

Steve started laughing, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked at in amazement. The intensity of his gaze was starting to make you self-conscious, but you laughed along with him. “What, Rogers? Something on my face?”  
Still smiling, Steve answered. “No, it’s just – you’re one of a kind, Ms. Y/L/N. And this is the best date I’ve ever been on, so thank you.”

You linked your fingers in his happily as you both moved through the bustling crowd. “Wanna know a secret?” You called out above the din.

You moved in closer when he nodded, your ears bumping as you moved together to hear better. “This is the best date I’ve ever been on, too.”

Steve squeezed your hand tentatively, his heart in his chest beating but reassured by your glowing look as he confidently delivered a line that Bucky would yell about and high five him for later: “And it’s only just begun, beautiful.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next hour or so ran by in a blissful blur. Steve and you tag teaming and winning a teddy bear at the colorful ring toss booth––a token you both tried to award the other, but Steve was adorably stubborn and chivalrous about making sure the fluffy brown keepsake ended up in your possession. The protective feeling in your chest as Steve squeezed your hand tightly on top of the Ferris wheel with nerves; the appreciative look he gave you when you didn’t laugh at him, but just squeezed back tighter. The easy ebb and flow of conversation as you walked through the winding pathways, learning more about each other’s backgrounds: your family, your friendships with Bucky and Margaret, your likes, dislikes. It didn’t feel forced. It just felt real.

As Steve watched the light in your eyes and the animated gestures of your small hands, he was utterly entranced. You were making conversation, you were genuinely interested in what he had to say. You didn’t force laughs or “mhms”––and best of all, your eyes were fixed on him and not some other man wandering by in uniform. He found you to be sweet and witty and honest and attractive and your lips looked so red and pretty, you were so damn pretty and you were with him and god was this what love felt like and––

“Steve,” you said confusedly, waving a hand in front of his face as you took a seat on a bench near the cotton candy stand. “You ok?”

Steve snapped out of his musings, realizing that he had been essentially frozen in place while he was lost in thought––the straw of his root beer inches away from his slightly parted lips.

“Yeah, great, I’m great.” “Oh no, it sounds like I’m bragging; she hates guys that brag,” Steve thought in a panic, his anxiety getting the best of him. He sat down quickly. “I mean, but not really, I’m not that great. I feel great, though,” he finished lamely, deflating like a balloon at the curious look you gave him.

“Why do you think you’re not that great?” You scooched closer to him on the bench and swiveled yourself sideways to face him. “I think you are. Why don’t you?”  
Your intense gaze fixed on Steve, filled not with derision like he was used to, but a desire to learn––a desire to help.

He sighed and you watched as his gaze flickered for a second toward a clan of muscled soldiers wolf whistling at passing girls near the edge of the exit.

“Because you’re not like them?” You asked incredulously.

“It’s not like that exactly, Y/N,” Steve said patiently, but you could hear the suppressed frustration in his voice. You pressed on.

“Well, then what, Steve?” You said, your own frustration creeping in. “It’s not your fault you couldn’t get in; it doesn’t make you any less of a man.”

Steve gave a humorless laugh, trying hard to stay nonchalant but finding his feelings threatening to spill over. “To everyone except you and Bucky it does.” You gave him a pained look and he continued. “When people see me, when they don’t see a uniform, they see someone not fit to protect his country. Not fit to protect-” he broke off for a second, and your heart jumped at the split second when his gaze flickered onto your face - “protect people I care about. Like I took the “easy” way out. Like I’m a joke; just some little guy from Brooklyn who can’t do anything. Can’t run, can’t dance, can’t date … I guess I thought if I wanted it bad enough, I could make them see … that I can do it. That I can be that guy who helps people, protects them. I just needed the chance … but it doesn’t matter, it’s how the world sees me. And I can’t change that, no matter how badly I wish I could,” he ended abruptly, running a hand through his hair with a dejected sigh, his eyes determinedly fixed away from your gaze.

“Hey,” you said soothingly, grabbing his shoulder. “Steve, look at me. There’s always going to be people who are jerks to you no matter what you do or how hard you try to prove them wrong.” You gazed off into the distance with a wry smile. “Trust me, I know it’s hard, but you have to ignore the bad stuff and focus on the people who support you and encourage you, people who like you for you. That’s what matters more.”

Steve looked at you intensely, one eyebrow raised skeptically. “How can you be so sure?”

You took a deep breath. “Because I’m a woman in college who isn’t going for an MRS degree,” you said with a humorless laugh. “The only reason they let me into the science department was because my dad was an alum and donated a lot of money once he did well at his law firm … and even with being the top of my classes, trying harder than practically anyone there, I still don’t get taken seriously because I’m a girl. And it’s unfair. It makes me angry and sad and helpless and it makes me wonder why I put myself through the trouble of trying. But amidst all the jerks telling me I can’t succeed or not thinking I could ever be as smart as someone like Howard Stark, I have people like my dad who support me. I support me,” you said firmly. “I know I believe in what I want to do. And at the end of the day, that’s all that really counts.”

Steve sat there quietly for a second, touched that you had opened up to him and connected between your own struggles. You really were brilliant and kind and sweet and so pretty and just how did he ever end up here with you and he should probably tell you all this, right?

Steve tried to calm his racing thoughts once again before he spoke, his voice shaking slightly. “Y/N, I want to tell you something. I –“

He was interrupted, however, by a loud wolf whistle coming a few feet behind your bench. You both turned to look and were surprised to see a group of three soldiers standing there, the one in the center eyeing you hungrily.

You felt your blood boiling as you looked at the smug idiot in the middle. “Can I help you?” You asked through gritted teeth.

The idiot smooths his blond hair back, leering at you as he comes closer. “You sure can, darling. I’d be a fool if I didn’t pass up a chance to get to know such a pretty girl,” he said smoothly.

You feel Steve tense beside you but the soldier ignores him. Trying to remain calm, you reply cooly: “You can’t pass up a chance you don’t have. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to get back to my date.” You see the corner of Steve’s mouth twitch in your peripheral vision and you can’t help but smile.

The soldier’s smugness falls from his face, replace with an ugly anger that you immediately recognize as dangerous. Steve senses it as well, moving up from the bench to place himself between you and the soldier.

“You heard the lady,” he says firmly, his slender fingers clenching involuntarily into fists.

The soldier sneers, looking back from Steve to you. “You’d rather be with this wimp?” He smirks at Steve. “I’d wipe the floor with you, champ. And just so you know she doesn’t like you, she just feels bad for you.”

Steve steps forward and you grab the back of his shirt to hold him back.

“Steve, he’s wrong, you’re better than this and you’re better than him. Don’t sink to his level,” you murmur angrily, glaring at the thug in front of you.

A wicked grin breaks across his face, his cronies moving forward to flank him on both sides as he crosses his arms. “Or maybe she’s only out with you because you’re paying her – a sweet, simple callgirl.” 

“That’s it,” you declare loudly. And it was, not just for you, but for Steve. You snarl and lunge forward at the same time Steve does, your fist connecting with the blond’s nose as Steve’s hits the side of his face.

You both recoil back from the strike, frozen for a moment realizing what just occurred. The soldier and his cronies are dumbfounded as well for a moment before you all come to your senses simultaneously. You share a fleeting look with Steve before he grabs your hand.

“Time to go!”

“YEP!”

You both take off sprinting for the exit as the men follow, the center unleashing every profanity in the book as he darts after the two who just humiliated him.

“YOU BETTER RUN,” he roars, and your pace quickens.

You’re surprised that Steve is keeping up and you can’t help but yell out, “I thought you had asthma?”

“I do!” He calls back. “Trying not to think about that right now.”

You tap his arm quickly and point toward a side street, making a sharp right and nearly running down a couple in your way.

“Sorry!” you yell but stop for half a second. “Bucky?”

It is indeed Bucky, staring at you and Steve in shock before a look of utter exasperation crosses his face.

“Jesus, who did he hit this time?” He groans, glaring at Steve and throwing his hands in the air.

You tug Steve’s hand, pointing at a diner nearby. “Look Bucky, no time. Just tell the guys running that we took another right, OK? Thanks!” You drag Steve off into the diner, leaving a sputtering Bucky standing there open-mouthed.

You fly into the diner, quickly weaving in between tables and sitting down at a far one; you and Steve simultaneously hold up menus to block your faces to the outside. You peer cautiously around and see five blurry figures outside, once with bouncing blond curls. Margaret must have been inside a shop when you ran into Bucky. After a few seconds, you see the three figures move on down the dark street and you plop the menu down in relief.

You barely have time to open your mouth before Bucky and Margaret come bursting through the door, dead set on a path to wear you and Steve are sitting out of breath.

Neither of them sit down, staring down at you in a mixture of confusion and irritation. “What the hell was that about? Steve, you broke that guy’s nose. He’s a sergeant, Steve. You broke a sergeant’s nose!”

Steve holds up his hands as if to pacify Bucky, who looks as frazzled as a dad trying to take care of a rowdy toddler. “I only hit the side of his head. She’s the one that got his nose,” he says proudly.

Bucky and Margaret’s mouths drop and you feel a rush of heat flooding through your face.

“What, why, why did you, WHAT?!” Margaret squeaks and you find yourself making the same pacifying motion as Steve. “He was a HUGE jerk, Marg, he was revolting and he insulted both me and Steve. He had it coming,” you mutter darkly.

Steve reaches his hand out toward yours and you think it’s to hold it, but he stares intently at your knuckles. “No damage. Pretty and knows how to pack a mean punch,” he says with a grin that you return.

“That’s what I get being raised by a single dad and two brothers.”

You both stand up to leave, Bucky and Margaret following behind.

“OK, I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, but goddamn, can you TRY not to physically assault anyone else tonight?” Bucky huffs while Margaret looks at you sternly.

You and Steve try to keep your faces straight as you nod solemnly. “We promise,” you say in unison.

Bucky rolls his eyes but the corner of his mouth turns up. “Well, at least I’m glad you two seem to have something in common.”

Margaret links her arm in Bucky’s, clucking her tongue but her eyes are sparkling. “We’ll leave you crazy kids alone. Be safe!”

You nod and exchange goodbyes, watching them as they walk down the street together and out of sight.

“Well,” Steve says seriously. “This is definitely the most original date I’ve ever been on.”

You both burst out laughing and you find yourself hugging him instinctively, so drawn to this man that so many others had cast aside. What you saw when you looked at him wasn’t weakness, it was incontestable strength and perseverance. You saw light and humor in Steve even though he knew struggle and pain; you couldn’t understand how he could be so sweet to you when the world was so mean to him. And you wanted him to know that; and you couldn’t help yourself, becoming enamored by his sincerity, by his steady voice, by those blue, blue eyes ….

Steve was used to dizzy spells, but never had he felt so content to be feeling light-headed as he looked at the warmth and tenderness in your embrace. Focusing on him. Not on Bucky, not someone else. Him, the scrawny guy from Brooklyn, had somehow charmed this brilliant and beautiful woman.

A surge of unexpected confidence surged through Steve’s veins, his jaw set as he swallowed determinedly.

You feel him tug at your hand gently but with firmness, pulling you out of the hug to look at you, your faces close together. “Y/N,” Steve said with a deep breath. “I’d never thought a girl like you would even look at me, let alone punch someone out with me.”

You both chuckled lightly before Steve continued, the shakiness of his voice steadying as he looked at the earnest anticipation reflected in your eyes.

“I know it’s our first time out, but I was going to tell you this before … well before we attacked a sergeant.” You chuckle and he smiles crookedly before continuing. “I just, I think you’re beautiful and strong and sweet and smart and … you’re not like anyone I’ve ever met. And I’d really like to see you again.”

A wide grin breaks across your face and you nod before wrapping your arms tentatively around Steve’s neck again, sighing out contentedly as you feel his own wrap around your waist. “I’d love that, Steve. You’re not like any other guy I’ve met either … you’re different. You’re fun and sweet and really smart. You’re a good guy, Steve.”

You pulled away to look at him, both smiling with your arms still wrapped around the other. Steve’s heart threatened to leap out of his chest as you continued to look at him; a voice inside urging him to bridge the distance between you and feel your lips against his own. But everything was so, so perfect right now – what if his kiss was terrible and you never wanted to see him again?

Steve felt the heat creeping up his face with embarrassment as he remained frozen. “Just do it, stupid, how long have you been waiting for a chance with a girl like this?!” he thought exasperatedly. How could inches suddenly feel like miles?

The indecision was clear across Steve’s countenance, so you decided to take a chance and give him a push.

“There is one condition to me seeing you again, though,” you said slowly. Your heart soared when Steve nodded, slowly moving a strand of your hair behind your ear and sending chills down your spine. This was it. This was who you’d been waiting for.

“Anything, doll,” Steve said shyly, and that was when you knew you made the right decision.

“Kiss me,” you murmured, your heartbeat pounding in your ears.

And that was all Steve needed.

Grabbing your face with his hands, Steve pressed his lips against yours while your fingertips grabbed at his shirt. You were cotton candy sweet and Steve couldn’t get enough of it; the softness of your lips, the smoothness of your skin under his hands, the heat flooding through his body and into his brain and sending inhibition out the door. He tasted promise on his tongue and it was a whole new sensation, like the first time Bucky got him drunk and the whole world was suddenly spinning away. But right now, the world had stopped and you were the only thing in Steve’s focus.

You didn’t want his lips to leave yours, wanted to keep the feeling of his warmth, the affection and desire radiating from him in the way his mouth moved, eagerly and sweetly exploring the new territory; his enthusiasm matching your own and sending you both into giggles as you both moved your heads the wrong way at the same time and bumped noses. You could stay like this forever, gazing at each others’ dazed grins, now so keenly aware of the tingly feeling spreading from your lips and into your chests.

“Wow,” you both said in unison, drawing more laughs from each of you.

Steve’s face is flushed and he’s looking at you like there’s no one else in the world. Like time is standing still.

“Can we do that again?” He blurts out eagerly and you laugh, bringing your lips lightly against his cheek.

“Yes. But walk me home first? Remember,” you say in your best British accent.

“I’m a classy lady, not a simple call girl.” Steve grimaces but chuckles as you laugh, interlacing his fingers with yours, using you as a balance to keep him from spinning out in delirious bliss.

“Steve?” You say happily, biting your lip as waves of emotion wash over you.

“Mhm?” He asks, his blue eyes fixed on you adoringly like he can’t get enough.

“I’m kind of glad it never worked for you with any of those other girls.”

Steve smiled and squeezed your hand. “Me too.” He pauses for a half second, continuing with a shy smile. “You were worth the wait.”


End file.
